


Intermezzo: Dancing in Circles

by NightFire



Series: Bridge Suite [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Hobbit Culture, Hobbiton, Pre-Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFire/pseuds/NightFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incredibly short story no one ever asked for about how Frodo's parents got together with a little help from their relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo: Dancing in Circles

Primula Brandybuck was the most beautiful creature to have ever set foot in Middle Earth, at least by the standards of a particular hobbit from the family of Baggins, to be precise a Drogo Baggins, who was currently, entirely flustered. He had been dragged along to the midsummer celebrations of Lithe by his siblings Dora and Dudo under the assumption that he was there to partake of the feast and get outrageously drunk on the gaffer’s newest brew, not embarrass himself by dancing with the lass he fancied. Of course dancing had factored somewhere into his plans for the night as no good party is complete without it, but it was supposed to be on his own terms. Perhaps at a point latter in the evening where he might care a good deal less about his clumsy feet and whom he was dancing with. His siblings had other plans though and had quite forcibly dragged him into the throng of dancers by the band. Now it should be noted that hobbit dances aren’t typically ones where the participants notice or care with whom they are dancing, as generally partners get passed around so swiftly among a large group of friends it rarely matters. That hardly stopped Drogo from worrying though when he caught sight of Primula’s long dark curls spinning across the group toward his general vicinity. Passing his partner on he tried to skip his way out of the dance area, only to be caught by his sister Dora.

“Drogo dear, were you trying to leave the dance already?” she cooed at him sweetly; deliberately attempting to sashay them closer to Primula. “It’s hardly polite to leave so soon. You’ve hardly danced with a soul.”

“On the contrary sister I’m simply a bit thirsty and thought to get a drink before I continue. It is of course most improper to not give my partner my full attention.” Drogo bit out with a false smile and with a courtesy turn tried to make his escape. Only to be caught up in a star by Adalgrim, Adelard, and Ferumbras (III) Took. 

“Evening cousin.” Nodded Adalgrim with a cheeky smile across the square.

“Cousin indeed, we are not so nearly related Master Took.” Drogo whispered to himself, while giving Adalgrim a polite smile. Unfortunately Adelard caught his comment being directly to his right.

“Not yet we aren’t, but perhaps in not too long.” He joked winking at Drogo.

“Whatever do you mean?” Stammered out Drogo, a flush rising up his collar. Ferumbras waggled his eyebrows at Drogo meaningfully, and giving him a thumbs up he was passed along the line. The next series of partners all turned out to be more Tooks and several Brandybucks whom all seemed to emphatically insist that he was going to be their relative in the near future and not so subtly making him get closer and closer to Primula. Needless to say by the time he was dancing right next to her Drogo was more angry and flustered over the impropriety of it all that he hardly noticed until she was spun into his arms, and oh, oh dear. It would not do to be cross with her right now. He floundered a bit making small talk about the weather until she spun away with a laugh, and he was left cursing his stupidity. Lucky enough for him though, the rest of both their families seemed to be determined to make this work as she was spun right back not a minute later.

“Well hello again stranger.” She exclaimed exuberantly.

“H-hello.” Drogo mumbled instantly forgetting how to hold a proper conversation and after an awkward moment of silence she was gone again. Several more attempts and an exasperated sigh from the relatives with a muttered “Get on with it you mutton head.” Saw Drogo again able to speak coherently.

“You know I think there is something fishy going on with me relatives because this is the seventh time I’ve been passed back to you.” Primula announced good naturedly.

“You might just be right, but I can’t say I’m complaining about getting to dance with a pretty girl repeatedly.” Drogo smiled back. 

She laughed and exclaimed, “And here I thought you’d gotten a sore throat, not being able to say two words to me.”

The night went on much the same, the two getting closer with the needed aid of nosy relatives. Said relatives were simply glad that they needn’t have to deal with the two love struck idiots pinning after each other anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this for a prompt in orchestra about the second movement of the Frank Bridge Suite for string orchestra. I just thought it was a cute idea for a story and needed to put it somewhere.


End file.
